Conventionally, a tracked military vehicle comprises a set of five or six wheels on each side of the vehicle over which an endless track runs. The suspension of the wheels is independent. The system also comprises a sprocket wheel and an idler wheel, respectively disposed at each end of the vehicle and generally above the ground. The way the track engages the sprocket wheel and/or the idler wheel makes it prone for the ingestion of snow, soft soil, mud, gravel, ice or other debris. The small angle formed by the track will cause such debris to fall in, follow the track and then be ingested by the sprocket wheel or the idler wheel, especially when making small radius turn manoeuvres. For example, a conventional front drive vehicle will ingest debris in the sprocket when turning in backward motion, and ingest debris in the idler when turning in forward motion.
This ingestion will typically create over-tension in the track system and eventually create failures especially when an elastomeric track is used. It can also make the track touch the sponson and squeeze and/or damage certain components, or even force the track to fall off the wheels.
Devices and systems devised to solve this problem have been proposed in prior art patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,702 issued to Koop on Feb. 26, 1935, disclosed a dirt guard which is adapted to be installed in parallel to the longitudinal direction of the track. The dirt guard includes a rubber strap in contact with the inner surface of the lower run portion of the track, preferably near the lateral edge thereof. Normally, a dirt guard is installed on each side of the track. While the dirt guard generally prevents debris from falling onto the inner surface of the track, it remains that it does not prevent those debris from being ingested into the sprocket wheel or idler wheel of the vehicle if they do fall onto the inner surface of the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,961 issued to Parrot on Aug. 16, 1988, disclosed a debris removal apparatus which includes a hydraulically-operated pusher plate to push debris out of a track system and therefore prevent the accumulation and packing of such debris. Still, while the apparatus is suitable for the particular purpose which it addresses, it remains that the apparatus is very complex and also inefficient when not activated. Indeed, unless the pusher plate is actuated, debris can and will accumulate in the track system.
As seen from the foregoing, there is a need for a snow and debris deflector for a track system which is simple yet efficient.